


A serious dogfather

by Gracefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Dogfather, Laughter, harry laughs at all of Sirius jokes, puns, sirius is a good godfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Remus is really very happy both Sirius and Harry have gotten their sense of humour back. Really to see them laughing is like the best thing ever. He would also really appreciate if they got some new jokes.





	A serious dogfather

**Author's Note:**

> Characters not mine.   
> Not edited

It starts like this: Sirius and Molly in a another shouting match at the dinner table over who and how to raise Harry. Molly demands Sirius take this seriously. To which Sirius responses with I'm always Sirius. He isn't even sure he was making a joke. He can't remember the last time he made a joke. Not until the silence stretches out before Harry's laughing. Slumping crying laughter. Like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard. And Remus is groaning dramatically. And he can't help the grin stretching across his face and then he's laughing too. And it's too much. Both he and Harry are laughing way too much at this stupid joke. And they can't stop and oh god has he ever heard his godson laugh? And then he's gasping for breath and making eye with Harry and rasps out 

“Your mom would owe me ten gallons. She said you'd never find my jokes funny.” 

And then he's losing it again. Probably giving Molly fucking Weasley to think he's not a good influence but he doesn't care. And really deep down he's so painfully grateful for her. For raising Harry when he couldn't . And he is self aware enough to know what this house does to him. But none of it matters right now because Harry's laughing at a joke he made. He made a joke!! Azkaban has nothing on him. 

 

It continues like this: 

Harry sleeps just as much as he does. Which is to say not at all. Harry sneaks down stairs and hovers in the doorway while Sirius tries to desperately forget where he is in drink and scares the shit out him. To which he thinks. Fuck it. I can make jokes again.   
He dramatically clutches his chest “Merlin kid don't you know not to scare your dogfather? “ 

To his horror. Harry doesn't laugh. Just sucks his head and utters a quiet sorry. He doesn't move into the kitchen until Sirius rolls his eyes and kicks out a chair. “You can sit you know? I guess the house is mine now which makes it yours.” 

Harry sits and is quiet before giving him a look that oh god is pure lily. “Dogfather?” 

Sirius stars challengingly at him. “Nothing about the statement is technically wrong?”   
And yes!! Harry is finally smiling. Mission accomplished.

“I guess not…dogfather.” 

And then they're both laughing again. 

After they calm down Sirius makes him a cup of tea and asks why he's up. He never gets an answer but Harry shoots back why is he? And we'll. that's answer enough. 

It becomes a nightly. Heck daily. Routine. Every chance Harry gets he refers to Sirius as dogfather and every chance Sirius gets he makes a serious pun and Harry laughs at every single one. 

He's the only one though. Remus has developed an eye twitch. He caught him scribbling in a book once and snuck a peak later and ended up on the floor staring at it with silent tears running down his face. It's every time he's ever made a serious pun. And he's forgotten so much. And what happened to them? How did they get here? (He knows. Peter is how they got here.) luckily it's Remus who finds him. And not Harry. Harry can't see him like this. Not ever. And Remus bless him just sits down next to him. 

Everyone else is probably pretty sick of his shit. And really who wouldn't be? The same joke over and over and over and a bad temper. Who wouldn't be? 

It ends like this: 

Harry and his friends leave for school. And Remus is set on missions more often than not and Sirius is losing his fucking mind. He knows he's losing it. Times and memories blending together. Harry's infectious laughter seeming further and further away as the letters they exchanged daily slowing to nothing. And Sirius clings to those short few weeks harder and harder. He spends even less time sleeping and more and more time in screaming matches with the ghost of his mother. 

The one thing that will break through clearly is that. Harry needs help. Harry's in trouble. He doesn't ever hesitate. Harry needs his help and he needs out. 

 

Harry will cling to those few weeks his entire life. Sometimes he'll end up crying instead of laughing. Life was so unfair to the both of them.

He will never not refer to Sirius as his dogfather. He thinks his lily Luna would have laughed at his dogfathers jokes.


End file.
